itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Princess Daenerys Targaryen, known as Daenerys Stormborn and Dany, was the daughter of the late King Aerys II Targaryen, making her the aunt of King Aegon VI Targaryen. She was known as the Mother of Dragons based on the mircale that occured when she hatched three of the creatures from eggs of stone. History Daenerys was the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. She was named by her mother. Daenerys was conceived during the last month of the rebellion that would ultimately end her family's reign over the Seven Kingdoms. Shortly thereafter, her mother was sent with the young prince Viserys to the family ancestral seat of Dragonstone to escape the coming Sack of King's Landing. Daenerys was born while a great storm raged above Dragonstone, sinking what remained of the Targaryen fleet; for this reason she is sometimes known as "Daenerys Stormborn." Her mother died in labor. Daenerys spends many years in Essos, traveling first with her brother and then on her own, after hatching a brood of dragons. Her adventures in Essos are recounted here. The Battle of Fire In mid 300 AC, Daenerys Targaryen, mounted upon Drogon, finds herself surrounded by the Khalasar of Khal Jhaqo. Demanding her surrender, Jhaqo is shocked by the one word Daenerys manages. Dracarys! With their khal burned alive, the Dothraki begin to panic, some choosing to attack - Drogon retaliates, devouring Jhaqo’s Bloodriders quickly. Before he can begin to ravage the nearby camp the Khalasars created, Daenerys reigns him in. The rest of the Dothraki, slowly emerging and making their way to her, find their former leader as a pile of ashes. Daenerys pledges to them honor and blood and fire if they will follow her as they once would have. Seeing her dragon mount and feeling both terrified and mystified, they bow before her, naming her Khal. She leads them on the road toward Mereen, where the Battle of Fire is now underway. In Mereen proper, the city falls under the control of the Shavepates who battle for control with the Sons of the Harpy proper without Barristan present. The blockade is lifted by Victarion, who has his thralls prepare to blow the Dragonhorn. Rhaegal, flying above the Slaver Bay, is lulled by the Dragon Horn and brought on a descent. Excited for his dragon, Victarian prepares to welcome it until a stray arrow found a mark within the beast’s eye. Losing control of his flight, the Dragon crashes into the bay proper, drowning, thrashing violently as he sank below. Believing that Victarian had done this purposefully, his men cheer proudly at their Lord’s sacrifice to the Drowned God, and Victarian gains the nickname “Dragonbane.” After burning down several ranks of men, Viserion flies east without purpose. Legend continues that he is nestled away somewhere in Yi Ti. Return of the Queen Daenerys arrives after the battle is all but won. She accepts Victarion Greyjoy’s and Tyrion Lannister’s vow of fealty, though her army is greatly ruined. Victarion gifts her the Dragonhorn as a symbol of his loyalty. Sellsword companies remaining behind flip to her side after promise of gold, and they prepare to disembark when the arrival of the Volantese fleet makes itself known. Numbering upward to two hundred ships, Daenerys mounts Drogon and flies to counter them. The fleet, rowed by slaves, is caught in awe at the sight of Daenerys. Told by the Red Priests of Volantis that she is in fact Azor Ahai reborn and finally catching a sight of her dragon, they revolt onboard against their captains. Despite some ships crashing and others fleeing in terror, most ships were now crewed by men ready to swear themselves to Daenerys. Now with a fleet and a small army and Drogon, Daenerys leaves Mereen with a sense of failure, but she is reassured by Barristan and Tyrion that she has made the right choice. Queen's Landing Daenerys landed toward the second half of 301 AC, her forces enlarged to volatile size. Landing at Cracklaw Point, the very sight of her dragon drove many men to her side. Atop her dragon, it was Barristan’s suggestion to march south. The arrival of a man speaking for a certain eunuch arrived, claiming she needed to marry Aegon and secure the throne for their family. It was shocking to her upon first hearing of her Nephew through the Imp Tyrion, and that he was still alive. But Tyrion, desiring to rain fire and blood upon her sister and win back Casterly Rock, sought to convince her that he was but a Mummer’s Dragon. Recalling the prophecy she had always held so closely to heart, Daenerys sent away the Eunuch’s bird and declared Aegon a pretender to the throne, and decided to enforce her claim. Luck favored the Dragon Queen, aswinter was ending. And indeed, the mere sight of her dragon was enough to bring many houses to kneel, both in the North and South. Victarion Greyjoy engaged the Royal Fleet without haste, smashing their ships with the Iron Fleet and using the former Volantese fleet to bulk up his strength. Having crushed the fleet, Victarion set his sights on the Stormlands, ravaging the near defenseless lands. In her campaign, Daenerys marched further south to rally more men - but she was shocked at the denials she received. Many lords refused to lend her their sword. Her Khalasar, army of slaves and essosi and ironborn, had not been accepted well. News of the raiding in the Stormlands struck the Crownlands and more still refuted her. It became harder to control her army, and even harder to find food. Reluctant to capture castles that refused her due to her desire to maintain her image of being the Queen they needed, Daenerys herself did not engage in many battles - both due to Lords refusing to sally forth from their keeps and due in part to Daenerys’s reluctance to attack. It wasn’t until a particular confrontation with a Lord from the Crownlands sallied out to attack her that the Breaker of Chains rained down her fire and blood. Unleashing her Khal upon the fields and using Drogon, she created her own field of fire. She felt a resurgence of hope from a letter received from the Martells, ushering her south to receive their swearing of fealty. That Which Hides the Viper Daenerys arrives at the Prince's Pass, setting up her camp. Within mere days, Tyene Sand and Gerris Drinkwater arrive to promise Daenerys the Dornish spears. Asking where Doran is, Gerris states that he is very sickly and unable to meet her personally until she comes to Sunspear. Despite her unease, they explain to her that they’ve sent a host under Franklyn Fowler to the Reach to engage their mutual enemy. Daenerys plans to ride for the Reach upon dawn, and fight her alleged nephew there, destroying him and taking most of the Lords sworn to him as her own. Fate had other plans. While washing up that night, Daenerys found herself struck with illness. Violent convulsions and sweat broke out. She felt as though she were choking. Fire broke out and began to ravage the camp, scaring Drogon, who took flight away. Barristan would perish in the same fire attempting to rescue her. And so died Queen Daenerys, amidst fire and blood, salt and smoke. She had never gotten the chance to meet Aegon Targaryen. Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Lore-Character